


Cooking Lesson

by maeumuisori



Category: Barakamon
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeumuisori/pseuds/maeumuisori
Summary: Handa can't cook to save his life





	Cooking Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to post this. Sorry if it feels ooc woops
> 
> ALSO p.s. This takes place in their college years

Handa hissed as he juggled a box of rice in his fingers that was burning him as he took it from the microwave. "Hot, hooottt."

"I know I am."

Handa ignored Kawafuji's words from over by the kitchen entrance. He was too focused on rushing to the sink to run cold water on the tips of his fingers. Unfortunately, he accidentally set the faucet to "HOT" rather than "COLD".

"Damn that HURTS!"

Kawafuji stepped over to the store-bought bento, inspecting it. "Handa, how many times do I have to tell you?  
You don't need to put it in for extra time than it says just because we have a small microwave. You burnt it again!"

Handa turned towards Kawafuji's direction, his fingers slightly relieved after he managed to get cold water running. "I did no-"

Kawafuji grabbed a pair of chopsticks and showed him the very burnt, very brown, bottom of the container. "It looks like crispy bugs."

"Fine then," Handa shook his hands to dry them off. "You cook for me then!"

"I do all the time! Or at least whenever you aren't out stuffing your face with all that unhealthy shit. Look, I like good tasting food too, but we can't always afford it and we should really be eating better, too."

"Raw vegetables require no preparation." Handa crossed his arms. "I'll just live off of carrots and spinach."

"If you want the cheap kind, you have to skin carrots yourself, which, for the record, I've never seen you do."

"Well, I COULD."

"Do it. I think we have some in the fridge."

A visible bead of sweat fell from Handa's temple. "O-okay just- just wait here." Handa ran to the bathroom.

"Where in the hell are you going?!"

When Handa returned, he held a bar of soap in his hand. "You need to wash carrots first, right?"

Kawafuji tried everything in his power to not die laughing. He should tell him that you don't use soap to clean off vegetables... 

But watching him try and figure it out on his own was more fun.

"And now I just..." Started Handa, as  
he lathered soap onto carrots and rinsed them off. "Get a knife..."

'At least he's taking the right step now...' Kawafuji thought to himself, or at least until Handa left and came back with one of the craft knives he used to cut his calligraphy paper with.

He had to be joking...

There's no way he could be that clueless...

"This has a thin blade, it should work..."

Or, maybe not.

Kawafuji pulled Handa's wrist from the carrot that was just about to be mutilated, sparing it's life. "I can't watch this anymore, Handa. Are you an idiot or something? Didn't your mom ever teach you how to cook anything?"

"Of course not, if I wanted something I'd ask and she'd make it for me."

"What if I died, how would you live? Hell, you can't even throw a box of rice in the microwave and set it to two minutes!"

".........I can. I did. I set it to two minutes. Just two more minutes as well."

Kawafuji lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Don't joke with me, I'm serious. I'm going to teach you how to make at least one thing right now."

"Yeah? What?"

"Eggs. They're easy, taste good, and unless you're completely incompetent, you can't eff 'em up."

"You're going to show me how to make an omelette?"

"Oh, God no, that's too hard for you yet. First, we'll try sunny-side up. If that doesn't work, there's always a plus side: If you mess up your eggs, they can always default to scrambled."

"Sh-should I get a pan?" Handa asked whole-heartedly.

"Hell YEAH you should get a pan! I'm gonna teach you to cook!" Kawafuji grabbed Handa's shoulders, shaking him forwards and backwards slightly. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yeeaahhhh..." Handa told him rather unenthusiastically as he left his grasp. "Let me just..."

Handa picked up a big, heavy, cast-ironed skillet. "This okay?"

'It's big and unnecessary and heavy and a lot worse on our clean up load, ESPECIALLY when we have smaller frying pans that would work just fine.' Was what Kawafuji wanted to say.

But instead he nodded, might as well let him learn from experience, right?

"Alright." Kawafujj cleared his throat. "First off, you're going to want to grease the pan and heat it up before you put the egg in.

"Will butter work?"

"Mh-hm!"

Handa turned on the stove, letting the pan get hot. He went for the fridge and grabbed a stick of butter that had already been half utilized. As he peeled back the paper, he went to work by painting the pan with the butter.

"Heh...it's kinda like calligraphy. The butter is the brush and ink, and the pan is my canvas."

"You're an idiot."

"Ta-ma-go!" Handa wrote the Japanese word for 'egg' on the pan.

"Still an idiot. That's an awful lot of butter, don't you think?"

"....I dunno."

"Whatever, here's an egg." Kawafuji handed Handa an egg he had grabbed while Handa was enamored by lettering with a yellow stick of fat.

Handa gulped. "You want ME to crack this and put it in the pan?"

"You're the one I'm trying to teach, right?"

"Show me first."

"No."

"Please?"

The apologetic face Handa made when he asked that was something Kawafuji just could not say no to. "Fine, but I'm not doing it FOR you, I'm doing it WITH you." Kawafuji lightly held Handa's right hand that had an egg in it as he stood behind him. "Alright, crack the egg, I'm here to help."

Handa started taking it towards the side of the pan, but Kawafuji quickly stopped him and held him back. 

"You don't want to do that, rookie mistake. When you crack it on the side of stuff, it leaves room for the white's to spill out. In this case, you could have cracked it too hard and the egg would have made a mess all over the stove. Cleaning that would be annoying. And...well...I don't know how flammable eggs are but...it could start a fire maybe?"

"You don't sound too confident, also stop talking so close to me, your hair tickles my face."

"Handa, you have more hair than I do."

"But I'm used to my hair."

Kawafuji groaned, but quickly kissed him on the cheek anyways, teasing Handa further. "Whatever, shut up and use a flat surface to crack the egg on this time."

Handa hesitated, but did as he was told. The crack was small and hardly scratched the surface of the shell.

"You'll have to be careful prying that open, here," Kawafuji reached for Handa's other hand. "Use your thumbs to gently press into it, pulling the two sides apart. Do it over the pan so you don't make a mess."

Handa applied too much pressure this time, resulting in a crumble-y shell where many bits of it fell into the pan.

"I'm no good at anything."

Kawafuji laughed mildly uncomfortably. "That's not true," He told him as he went to grab something to fish out the pieces of shell. He started picking them out. "It's only natural to suck a little. Let me tell you, the first time I cracked an egg, I did it over the side of the counter. And you want to guess what happened?"

"You made a mess?"

"In short, but there's more to it than that. You see, the drawer below it was opened. And in that drawer was a bunch of utensils and stuff. They were COVERED in egg because it dripped down into the drawer. My family had no dishwasher, so we had to hand-wash every single little thing. It was a nightmare, I was crying in frustration."

"Huh. Guess I don't suck so much..."

"Hey, for the record, I was like 6. You on the other hand? 20 and never have cracked an egg before? Wow."

Handa made a sound of displeasure.

"Whatever, I got them all out now. And look, you didn't even break the yolk! But man, this pan is sizzling and popping from all the butter."

"It'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah, just might take a little longer."

They waited for the egg to fry in silence.

Until Kawafuji spoke up.

"So, Handa..."

"Yeah?"

"You are having fun, right?"

"Huh? Y-yeah, why?"

"Sometimes it's just hard to tell with you." Kawafuji told him as he absent-mindedly stared down bubbles of grease pop into thin air from the pan.  
"I just want to make sure you have fun sometimes, ya know?"

"I always have fun when I'm with you."

That sentence made Kawafuji's heart feel like someone had come up to him and squeezed it. "Really?" He was thankful his glasses did a pretty good job of hiding his eyes from time to time, because he was tearing up.

"Of course. I...love you, you know. But you know making me say it is uh..."Handa averted his eyes from Kawafuji. "It makes me uncomfortable. But I guess I need to endure being uncomfortable, because it's more important to me that you know I l-love you"

"Uhh the-the egg. It's done." Kawafuji quickly changed the subject before he started full on crying emotional tears. "I'll get a spatula."

"Me?" Handa asked as Kawafuji handed him the spatula. "You want me to take it off?" 

"Yes. You can do it. You're skilled with your hands after all." He jabbed Handa in the ribs with his elblow.

"Sh-shut up." Handa started blushing. Maybe that was a sexual innuendo? Maybe he was just complimenting him on his calligraphy work? Either way, it embarrassed him.

But in the end his skills didn't shine through and instead he broke the yolk before it left the pan, making it ooze all over.

Kawafuji started laughing at the upset face Handa was making. 

It was cooking too fast before they could take it off and it was no where near the level of a good fried sunny-side-up egg should be. They forgot to season it, as well.

But that was fine, because all that mattered was that they learned something. (Not how to make an egg, no) They learned another reason why they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I love them so much Also fun fact Kawafuji's egg story was actually from personal experience


End file.
